Various types of hydro-electrical generators have heretofor been known in the art. Such devices generally include means for holding water which is used to drive a turbine for generating electricity. Known prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,899; 4,408,127; and 4,443,707.
The present system is designed to provide a simple mechanical system for effectively generating electricity for residential use. The system can be readily manufactured and easily maintained. Further, the system is designed such that the force under which the fluid medium, such as water, is discharged from the reservoir can be varied in order to vary the energy which can be converted into electrical power. In this connection, means are provided for selectively varying the downward pressure applied to liquid contained in the reservoir such that the force of water exiting said reservoir through a spout can be adjusted.